Underspace
by Ungol64
Summary: Isaac Clarke at first thought he was doomed. But with the Titan Station's shock-point generators malfunctioning, he is transported to a supposedly new world. But the threat of the markers are looming over, and soon Isaac will have to experience the horrors of the necromorphs once more. Maybe he will have some help... My first fic, give advice on how to improve. no non canon slashes
1. Prologue: End Times

Prologue: End Times

Isaac awoke. His RIG was blinking red, nearly two bars of health left. His battle with "Nicole" had been taxing. His thoughts then immediately drifted to the marker. What happened to it? He then remembered the events of that fight. The nightmarish thing that posed as Nicole, the shadow children surrounding him and dog piling him in order to stop him from destroying the very thing that kept them "alive". The explosions coming from the area of the government sector brought Isaac back from his train of thought. He knew that he was done for. He felt like shit, his suit was injured to an insane degree, and even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to escape the explosion that would encompass the entire station. But at least Isaac would die with the fact that he had done it again. He had saved humanity from the horrors of the marker, and to an extent Unitology as well. Both were equally horrible forces to contend with, but he managed to defeat them nonetheless. He chuckled in his head. Savior of humanity twice in a row, and what does he get? An explosive death. Fitting, he supposed, considering he had done the same to most of his foes. He gave a glance at his main tool of destruction, the Plasma Cutter. How many times had he used this thing to best his foes? How many times has he held it up, with its blue dots assisting in annihilating the horrors that crawled and slashed its way to him? Isaac chuckled again, but for real this time. He accepted death, and besides, even if he did survive, how would he cope with the things he had seen and done?

He couldn't even finish his thought when the explosion took him.


	2. Chapter 1: Reawakening

Authors note: Hey all! This is my first fan fiction ever, and I welcome all criticisms and suggestions. Like stated previously, this fic has very violent and adult content inside, and there WILL be character deaths. Quite a few, in fact. But of course, I'm not gonna spoil what occurs, you guys/gals are going to have to read in order to see who lives and who turns into a flesh abomination/goes insane. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1: Reawakening

Isaac shielded his eyes from the light that had surrounded him, and removed them when it subsided. Now this was weird. He was on the ground, and there was a circle of light In front of him. Wasn't he sitting against a pole and waiting for his death? And why was he in a patch of golden flowers? This had to be another hallucination, Isaac thought. The remnants of the marker must be fucking with his head before his death. Damn thing got what it deserved though. Isaac decided to play around with it one last time. He sits up, noticing that his surroundings look… ruined. Like, ancient castle styled ruined. Now Isaac knew it was running out of ideas. He killed the thing that imitated his fiancé, and now that Isaac was used to the markers fakery, it was digging into every horror trope it assimilated to scare Isaac. Not that Isaac cared. He might as well fuck with the marker back. He noticed that an entrance was to his left straight ahead. Past that was darkness. Isaac then realized he still had his suit on. He felt around it, the helmet, the metal bits that covered it, even taking off the helmet and feeling his bloody and roughed up face. Maybe… Maybe this was real? Isaac felt dread for some bizarre reason. Did the station exploding send him to some other place? How in the hell was that possible? Sure, there were shock point generators around the station but could they have somehow sent him into this… Crypt? Then he had another thought. What if the necromorphs had traveled here too? He knew for certain there were stragglers on the station, and they were plenty in number. The thought of fighting them again was almost maddening. He checked his inventory on his RIG. Yep, everything was still there. Plasma Cutter, some ammunition for said Plasma Cutter, a Force gun with some power left in it, a couple of health packs and a bloody rivet gun. Oh, and some rivets to go with. Then he checked his kinesis module, which surprisingly was still intact. Then he checked the stasis module, and that was fine as well, though he only had four charges. Finally, Isaac inspected his physical condition, and this shocked him the most. He was at full health, and his Elite Advanced suit was perfectly fine. NOW things were getting weird. There was NO way in HELL that his little "trip" had rejuvenated him to his fullest, and yet here it was. Isaac sighed, and decided now was the time to move forward. He moved cautiously, his Plasma Cutter ready. Seven shots, more than enough to take care of any necromorphs that may lie ahead. He moved past the dark and found another room like before, its walls cracked and purplish. Wait, purplish? Why purplish? Isaac shook his head in frustration, now wasn't the time for deconstructing the logic of his surroundings. What was more interesting was another beam of light shining on a singular flower. Oddly enough, it seemed like it had a face. This somewhat calmed Isaac. His thoughts that he had somehow brought the necromorphs infestation to earth were quashed. Earth didn't have flowers with pseudo faces on them. He moved forward once more, and suddenly a near cartoonish, happy voice called out. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" The voice spoke. "What the?! Where am I?" Isaac spoke, his voice showing a hint of confusion and slight fear. "Why, you're in the underground, of course!" The voice said in reply. Isaac then realized the voice was coming from the flower itself. Isaac froze up. Talking flowers? Okay, NOW things were getting ridiculous. Isaac shook himself again. He was certain this was an alien planet, and this "underground" was just a facility of some sort. But how did the flower-thing speak English? Isaac stored that thought for later. He decided to ask the flower-thing a question. "How the fuck are you talking?" Isaac spat out. He wasn't sure why he added the "fuck" to his question. Hopefully the flower-thing wouldn't take offense. "Well, I can speak because I have magic flowing through me! Everyone here does!" the flower-thing happily replied. Isaac practically shut his mind down when he heard that. Magic. FUCKING MAGIC. Unitoligists made more sense then what this flower was saying. Alien diseases that turned you into a monster when you die, sure. A cult that worships said monsters to the point of calling them angels, alright, that's fair. But magic? As in the stuff nerds freak out over when they see it on TV? This was going too far. "The hell are you talking about? Magic doesn't exist!" Isaac almost shouted. The flower still kept its cartoonish smile and black, blank eyes that seemed to pass through Isaac. "Well, it seems your new to the underground." The flower explained. "Let me teach YOU the basics!" It finished. A star like object came out of its left eye, and its tongue was sticking out of its lips(?) to the side. Isaac twitched at the star object, its shape giving bad memories of a specific song. Suddenly, the room went dark. Now Isaac was in a black and white void, "Flowey's"colour drained to look like a drawing. Suddenly, a heart shaped object busted out of Isaacs's chest. Isaac fell to the ground, briefly screaming seeing his OWN DAMN HEART burst out of his chest, disregarding the suit and his skeleton entirely. Then he noticed the differences. For starters, this heart was like the ones he sees on valentine cards, but not pink. It was pure blood red, and it beat at the same speed as his actual heart. Then he noticed that unlike a valentine heart, this seemed to be encased in an engineering RIG suit. "See that? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" "Flowey" explained. At this point, Isaac was getting more used to the bizarre terminology of this place. Maybe this "Magic" was just a term for technology here. And this "Soul" was just a very weird version of a RIG. Isaac felt more comfortable with that. He barely noticed the flowers look of near terror when it looked down at something.

Flowey's side

It seemed to be a regular day here in the underground, as Flowey would think it would be. The idiots further on would do their idiot things, while Flowey here would concoct his master plan. He would show them. ALL of them. The monsters, the humans, everyone. No one would be safe from his vengeance. So it just so happened that day that things changed. A loud crash and fizzing noise came from the room ahead of Flowey. For a while, nothing. Flowey decided the time had come for his plan to get into effect. The moment the fool that showed up came into this room, he would play his façade and steal his/her soul in a snatch. All of them were weaker than Flowey anyway, so a human should be easy peasy, right? But what came out of the entrance was not a human. Or, well, something that LOOKED like a human. This was a tall, metallic THING that had glowing blue lines on its "face", its body was covered in metal and fabric, and in its hands was something Flowey couldn't even classify. But since this thing looked tough, maybe it was more powerful than a human? Perhaps its soul was stronger then everything in the underground AND surface? This thought sent Flowey into a power hungry driven joy. Yes, all would go to plan. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey spouted off. It was his trademark trap, being such a simple greeting that even the most stubborn person couldn't resist to reply back. In this case, the metal giant nearly jumped back at Flowey's voice. "What the?! Where am I?" The metal giant spoke, its voice electronically enhanced. It sounded confused and scared just how Flowey liked it. "Why, you're in the underground, of course!" Flowey replied. Funny, how these people could be so clueless. One more reason to hate them. The giant stood there for a moment before it said something. "How the fuck are you talking?" It asked. Flowey didn't even twitch; the word had no meaning to him. "Well, I can speak because I have magic flowing through me! Everyone here does!" Flowey faux happily replied. The giant stood there again for a few more moments, like the idiot it was. "The hell are you talking about? Magic doesn't exist!" It nearly shouted. Flowey nearly broke his character just hearing what this metal fool was saying. It didn't even know magic existed? How could he exist then? There was NO way a human was in there, that's impossible! It looks so heavy, and clunky, it just looks plain unusable. Nonetheless, Flowey continued his sacrificial crash course. "Well, it seems you're new to the underground. Let me give you the basics!" Flowey exclaimed. He then engaged in combat with the giant, and forced its soul to come out. What Flowey saw was near impossible. The soul was encased in a smaller version of the suit the giant was made of, those same three stripes going horizontally, glowing light blue. Flowey composed himself, and decided to continue. He could take this fool on. It would just take a bit of time. "See that? That's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey explained, still staring at the giant's soul. He noticed the giant was entirely focused on its soul, as if it was a malignant tumor growing on it. This was the chance for Flowey to read off its stats. This was when Flowey started to panic. This soul… This soul had SEEN things. It had done things Flowey couldn't believe, fought things that would drive him insane. It was at the highest level, its soul was so powerful. Its description read as such. "Isaac Clarke. The savior of humanity, and scourge of the markers." It read off. Flowey then saw something, a memory perhaps? It showed… creatures made of meat and bone, horrific scenes of violence, symbols that made Flowey's mind hurt and itch. Oh god, did Flowey want to scratch that itch. It pierced through his body, digging into every inch of his form. He then heard a voice inside his mind, a distorted and screechy kind of voice that demanded attention and more….

MAKE US WHOLE


	3. Chapter 2: Further inspection

Author's note: Back at it again! I wrote the last bits of this in class, but it was a homework period and I had nothing to do, so I decided to finish this one up. Don't forget to review and give as much criticism as you want, I REALLY want to improve any faults my writing has. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for any updates. See ya!

Chapter 2: Further inspection

Isaac decided now was the time to stop analyzing his quote-on-quote soul, and focused on Flowey. Flowey looked absolutely TERRERFIED. Sweat was coming off his face, his mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were fully wide. It seemed as if as though the flower thing had witnessed its family getting killed in front of it. Flowey then took a quick glance at Isaac, his eyes filled with disbelief and horror. "Hey, is there something wrong?" Isaac questioned. First few moments and already someone is freaking out. So far, great introduction to the basics. The flower took a bit to compose itself before saying something. "Oh...Heh...It-it's nothing! Just kinda…forgot something, yeah! Just gimme a sec!" The flower then proceeded to dig itself into the ground, leaving Isaac confused, amazed and VERY suspicious. "Why the hell did that flower just leave me here? Oh well. Might as well explore a bit." Isaac thought to himself. He then noticed something. There was a giant rectangle, with white text saying "Flowey ran away. You gained 0 XP and 0 Gp." This left Isaac more confused. XP? GP? The hell is this stuff? Isaac shook his head once more. There was another door ahead. Maybe there were some locals that knew how this worked. Hopefully he gets lucky and finds another English speaker...

Too much. It was simply TOO MUCH. Flowey still felt its presence, its clawing voice tearing through every inch of his being. Make us whole it demanded; Turn it off it pleaded, but HOW? How could Flowey make it whole when it was so far away, where the voices friends would kill him before he could help it? Where the environment itself would destroy him? The voice understood Flowey. It felt and shared his hatred for the idiots of the world, and it knew how to exact his revenge. The voice then gave Flowey an idea. Perhaps…Perhaps he could make a…Marker, was it? Yea, that would be the solution. Flowey would make the marker the voice wanted, and the voices friends would bring Flowey the resources required to make the voice whole, to turn it off. Then the voice would help Flowey teach the idiots a lesson of being in a world of KILL OR BE KILLED. The voice liked that Flowey's views coincided with its own. Yes, all would be fine. After that... Who knows? Maybe he could visit the voices family, meet the great balls of flesh in the stars! Flowey found that idea great. But first, he has to do the steps…

Isaac moved through the entrance, and found his surroundings to be much more preferable. Color returned, and the purple bricks he had found in the previous room were back. But now there were leaves and overgrowing plants everywhere. Then two things caught Isaacs eye. First, a giant, yellow, spinning THING was to the right. No noise came from it, and it had a flesh like quality from the looks of it. Isaac didn't like the way it was spinning. He decided to instead, focus on the GIANT GOAT CREATURE. This was, in all of Isaac's life, the oddest thing he had laid eyes upon. Its coat was white, little horns were coming from its head, and it wore a tunic with some symbols on it. The tunic was purple, and the symbols were colored white and blue. The symbols were also in a heart shaped object on the chest. Again with the hearts? What is with this place and hearts? Isaac decided to store that thought for later. Now was the time for second contact. "Uh, hey! Excuse me; do you know where I could find a communications room or something?" Since this was probably a high tech facility (Despite it looking rather decrepit), that means some sort of communications area or SOMETHING was around. The sooner he could contact the CEC or hell, even Earth Gov, the better. The goat creature was a bit shocked at Isaacs's presence, but calmed down soon enough. "Oh, you must be a human! It has been a while since someone came down here." The goat creature replied. Isaac froze up for REAL that time. Humans? HUMANS were here? In this facility? But how? Humans hadn't found ANY forms of life except for the Necromorphs, and now this goat creature was saying Humans had come here before. Then Isaacs's fears of being stranded on an alien planet were squashed. Isaac WAS on earth. How else could this goat creature say that Humans were here before? But the fear of the necromorphs arriving was still present. He would have to hurry. "Okay, gotcha, but is there a way I could get back with my kind? It's extremely important; the whole planet could be in trouble!" Isaac quickly explained. The goat creature shook its head. "I am sorry human, but there's a magical barrier that's blocking the path to the surface. Even if everyone in the underground tried, they wouldn't be able to break it! I am afraid you might be stuck here, Mister…?" The goat creature finished. Isaac just stood there. Trapped in an underground facility, and this goat thing tells him HE IS FUCKING STUCK HERE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE. And here it is, asking for his god damn name, as if that would soften the blow of Earth being attacked by humanity's greatest threat. "Listen, I don't care about this magic bullshit, I NEED to get up there! You have no idea what could be coming! Everyone here will DIE if I don't meet up with Earth Gov!" Isaac yelled. The goat thing was surprised by his outburst, but kept its cool. "Listen Human, I am very sorry, but you are stuck here. Maybe if we get you to the kings…" Before the goat thing could finish its answer Isaac rushed through it and ran towards another entrance up ahead. He ran past a few signs, even jumping across a gap to another entrance. Then he stopped. The area ahead had spikes all on the ground. He could also hear the goat thing catching up with him. Isaac paced around the room. How could he get across? Then he had an idea. The force gun still had some power left; perhaps he could blast the spikes off? He decided it was for the best. He grabbed it from his inventory, and pointed the lethal tool at the spikes. A blast of pure force energy came out, and spikes were sent flying into the walls, with just enough room for him to pass. He ran past… and tripped. Something had tangled on his suit leg, and Isaac fell with a great THUD. He then hit his head on a rock, and all fell to darkness.

Isaac awoke for the third time this day (?). He was laid across a bed, and for some reason he smelled something like pie. Then the hunger hit him. It had been several hours since he ate, and being fed on adrenaline was not doing Isaac wonders. He clutched his stomach, the pain striking through him. It felt like getting pierced by one of those damned Lurkers… What was even the last thing Isaac ate? He sat up, his stomach growling in anticipation of food. "Well, looks like someone got up fast enough! You were out cold and mumbling about markers when I caught up with you." The voice of the goat creature replied. Isaac's head shot to the location of the voice, and there it was, sitting on a stool with a book on its lap. Isaac then felt the pounding pain in his head, the after effects of bashing his head on… Something, a rock was it? He felt around his exposed head and noticed some rather expertly placed bandages around the back of his cranium. "Please, stay down human. You were in a real hurry to get captured, that's for sure. The Royal Guards are quite vicious when it comes to Humans. Oh! Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Toriel. What's yours, Human?" The goat creature, now Toriel, asked. "Isaac Clarke, CEC Engineer." Isaac replied groggily. Toriel's head turned to her side. "CEC? What's that?" She asked. Isaac held his forehead in his right hand, and massaged his temples with the others. This might take a bit.

And that was that. Isaac told her everything. The Ishimura, the Necromorphs, Nicole, Titan Station, everything. Toriel was looked rather shocked from this information, especially Isaac's description of the necromorphs. "Human… I feel so sorry for you. Are you sure you feel… Okay in the head?" She asked with a showing of worry in her voice. Isaac smirked a little. "Yeah, I feel fine. It's not like I'm gonna eat you alive, right?" He joked. Toriel's worried face worsened. "Hey, I was just joking around. I do feel fine." He reassured her. Her face looked less worried after that. "Isaac, is it okay if I check your stats? I need to see something..." Toriel asked. Isaac nodded, though he had no idea what that meant. The room went black and white, just like the encounter with Flowey. Toriel took a moment to stare at something at the ground (?) before the same look that Flowey had when he looked down encompassed Toriel. "What? What is it, Toriel?" Isaac asked. Toriel seemed to be frozen, her widened eyes focused on something Isaac could not see. That's when Isaac noticed four bars on the lower bottom of his view. They read as so: "Fight, Act, Item, Mercy" Isaac also noticed another black rectangle that had Toriel's name, and a green bar that supposedly represented her health. So its just like a RIG, Isaac thought. Maybe he could get some surface contact then. Then the world entered back to color. Toriel was kneeling on the ground, her face hidden from view. "Uh… Toriel? You ok?" Isaac backed away a bit, reaching for his plasma cutter if things got nasty. It did. Toriel's eyes were blood shot, and foam was coming out of her mouth. She got up, her breathing erratic, and her head twitching a bit. She let out a scream, and leapt at Isaac. Fortunately, days of hands on practice against horrors like Toriel was now were coming back. Isaac leaped to the side, his adrenaline coming back full force. He quickly drew the plasma cutter, its familiar blue laser sights focused on one of Toriel's arms. A burst of plasma latter, and Toriel's right arm came off. Just like any other person that had come into contact with the marker, she did not seem to care that much. Dust of all things came out of the wound. This confused Isaac for a moment, before coming back to the task at hand: Eliminating Toriel. She stepped closer, her teeth barred and foamy. Isaac took another shot, this time to Toriel's leg. It came off too, and like before dust spurted out. It was like shooting a mummy, Isaac thought. Now Toriel was somewhat immobilized. Isaac carefully walked closer to her, and noticed that her eyes were normal for a brief moment. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was gasping every few moments. "P-P-Please… E-En-End me…" She stuttered, her voice filled with desperation. Isaac nodded. He raised his boot, and violently smashed it down on her head. Seconds later, she turned to dust. Isaac stood there for a bit, staring at the spot where Toriel died. He knew that by viewing his "Stats", people that saw that would go crazy. Just like people when near a marker… Was a shard of it inside him? This filled Isaac with dread. He could be a walking marker, a carrier of death. This only fueled Isaac determination to get to the surface. He would get there. Even if he died trying.


End file.
